The Past can Haunt you
by FacelessandUnknown
Summary: Reid hasn't been feeling the best and as a new case comes up involving more about his past things turn worse. How can he survive it and why is the UnSub so interested in him? Happens before Prentiss leaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm kind of new to Criminal Minds fan-fiction but I'm working on it. Anyways I hope you guys like it and if you do I'll continue it.** **_**

Chapter 1

Reid shot up from his bed in cold sweat, he had another nightmare again. He threw his covers off of him and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as his mind was racing and he couldn't catch his breathe. For the last 2 weeks he has been having these insane dreams of all the bad memories he had and before he would wake up from it he would see his team die right in front of him. But this time it had turned from bad to worse.

He saw his mom having another episode but no came to help, not even him. His mom was going off her hinges when she finally ended it by cutting her wrists. The image of his mom crying out for him made his stomach turn, but the image of her pale, bloody body made him rush to his bathroom. He made it just in time as he threw up everything in his stomach. When he was finally done he tried to stand up but his entire world was spinning around him. He fell back to the cold ground not wanting to get up as his head kept pounding. He laid there, eyes shut tight, lost in his thoughts.

He didn't know how long he laid there but he didn't care. Not until his phone started ringing making him get up to answer it. He slowly got his way there, answering it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" He said in a raspy voice making him clear his throat.

"Hey Spence, it's JJ. Are you okay?" She said her voice full of concern.

"Yeah why?" Reid answer back trying to sound like he really was.

"Well for one thing you sound terrible, and second your late." He looked back at his clock and saw that he should have been at work an hour and a half ago.

"Oh I just had a late night but I'm fine. I'll be there soon." And before JJ could respond back he hung up. As he got up he found it much easier to stand up now then before, but his head was still hurting. He took a quick shower, got dress, grabbed his bag, but before he left he put on his sunglasses.

It was a cloudy day but the light still hurt his eyes and the entire way to work he tried his best not to throw up again. When he finally got there he saw everybody was busy with paper work and tried really hard not to get notice but it didn't work.

"Hey pretty boy where were you? Your usually here before all of us." Morgan said walking to his desk.

"Yeah and what's with the sunglasses, your inside?" Prentiss said putting down her work. Reid forgot about his sunglasses and quickly took them off, wincing at the sudden change of light.

"Hey you okay?" Morgan said putting a hand on his shoulder but was quickly brushed off.

"I'm fine." He said a little to quickly raising more suspicion. But before they could reply JJ came up to them holding up a file.

"We got a case." She simply said and as they followed her to the conference room Reid knew for some reason that this case wasn't going to be good.

**So tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading PEACE OUT XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back and I'm glad that a lot of people liked my story.**

Chapter 2

As they all gathered inside the conference room Reid tried his hardest not to draw any attention to himself. Yet everybody could sense something was wrong with him but they decided to talk to him afterwards.

"Okay, so there have been 5 different murders in Las Vegas. Johnathan Rogers, Greg Miller, Harper Hillman, and Lexa Lizmam. All around the ages of 36 and all had lived in Las Vegas." JJ said as they all sat down. And right when she finished listing their names a spark of recognition came to Reid's mind.

"Wait who was killed again?" Reid asked even though he knew the answer.

"Um Johnathan Rogers, Greg Miller, Harper Hillman, and Lexa Lizmam." JJ repeated. "Why, do you know them?" She asked and all the attention turned to Reid which he didn't mean to cause.

"Um no I don't." Reid replied quickly ignoring the feeling.

"JJ please continue." Hotch said.

"Okay well the victims were abducted a week apart and some 2 were taken from out of state, but all were found at different public places in Las Vegas. A park, a library, a high school, and a diner. They were shot them in the head twice." JJ said pulling up pictures of the bodies found at the locations.

When JJ finished up they headed out, Reid took his time getting his to-go bag. The headache was finally settling down but not the nausea. Getting his stuff and heading to the jet was all a blur to him now as he sat in one of the seats by the bathroom (just in case he needed to throw up he could get there in time).

As Reid began to finish reading the file he couldn't help but let his eyelids droop. He was trying really hard not to fall asleep but he couldn't take it any longer and he drifted off into sleep.

WHILE REID SLEPT...

JJ looked up from the file in hand and looked over at Reid. He seemed so exhausted lately and she was glad that he could get a little shut eye.

"Hey do you know what's wrong with pretty boy? He's been so out of it lately and I'm actually getting worried about him." Morgan said sitting across from her.

"I couldn't tell you, I'm just as worried. I wish he'd open up more and let us help him." JJ replied, sighing.

"Reid doesn't like talking about what's going on in his personal life. When I first met him he would barely tell us anything about himself, except that he had an IQ of 187 and could read over 20,000 words a minute." Hotch said not even looking away from his reading. They all nodded and let the silence settle over them until Garcia popped up on the computer screen.

"Hey my babies, wait I'm only seeing 5 of you. Where's Reid?" She said trying to look around from where she was.

"He's taking a nap before we arrive there." Rossi told her pointing to the sleeping Reid behind him.

"Okay well I have some pretty weird stuff about are victims. I ran everything about them through a program to see if anything connected. Well here comes the weird part, they all went to the same high school and lived in the same area." She said typing some more.

"How is that weird?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm getting there. The weird part is they all were in the same high school, same grade, same class, SAME neighborhood as our little boy genius."

**Hey sorry for the long update but I will try to update sooner. Please review and PEACE OUT!=D**


	3. Arthur's Note

**This is only a Arthur's note!**

**First off I just want to say sorry for the wait on this. I've just been busy and have been getting really insecure about my ideas for upcoming chapters but I'm working on it. I am starting a another story focusing on Reid as well, he is my favorite character. And if you guys saw the latest new episode please tell me what you think about the part where Reid said, "If you were worried about something, you'd tell me, right?".**

**Thanks to those who actually read this.**

**PEACE OUT=D **


End file.
